paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
You're my favourite pup 2
WARNING There is a lot of mature and disgusting content that could appear in these pasta products. Including, for example, cursed words, sex, blood. But..... that's the goal. Remember that you have been warned, so don't blame me if I ruin you, you are a series or favorite characters;) Note I don't speak English, so if you find any mistakes, any dangerous words, feel free to change them (but please - only this;)). If you want to record audio or video containing this story, don't hesitate, but let me know;). Also... it's my first attempt to write something terrifying. Maybe goose bumps. This is based on the original story of WiredFox, and this one is not written by him. Story "Excellent work, puppies!" Says Ryder "Yay!" Scream all the puppies. "It's time to go back to the lookout," Ryder quickly added. Today's work was really exhausting. Jake and Everest had trouble climbing. Full patrol, that means Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma had to save them. The road was very long, as the road from Adventure Bay to the mountain takes at least two hours. This, as well as the time spent on the action, meant that it was already getting dark. The return home takes another two hours, so the puppies were very tired. It was completely dark when they entered their turn. Yah..." Chase yawned, "I'm about to fall asleep! I'm so... so... so... tired. "To me." Added Zuma and the other puppies agreed. "Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for me! "Scream Marshall and then rushes straight for Chase. "Marshall?! Attention! Says Chase, but there were too many too late. He and his friend were surrounded by a blanket placed next to them. "Don't you need a blanket, Chase?" Marshall asked and all the puppies laughed. "Puppies, I'm going to bed." Says Ryder. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. Good night "Good night, Ryder!" Slowly said the puppies. Ryder, as he said, went to the glassy elevator and went up to his room. He started his ritual at night. First, he brushed his teeth. Then he undresses and takes a quick shower. Finally, he put on his pajamas. Then he should go to bed, but not today. Today, he was thinking. Ryder stands on the balcony and looks forward. The puppies were already at home, sleeping and dreaming of having fun. "I have six puppies..." thinks Ryder. "But... which one is my favorite?" The boy walked on the balcony for about ten minutes. "Understood!" Shouted Ryder in his thoughts. "I know how to find my neighbor." Ryder goes back inside. Enter its Pup-Pad and press the red button. "Marshall?" Asked Ryder gently. "Ryder?" Marshall was as tired as he was surprised. "I apologize for the late call," Ryder continues. "But... I have a problem and I think only you can solve it." "Okay, but only if you don't want me to fly!" Marshall laughed. “No, it’s something different” Ryder answered. “Ok then. I’ll just take my water canon and I’m ready!” Marshall was excited. Dalmation Pup needs about two or three minutes to prepared himself and go upstairs. “Ok, Ryder” Marshall enters. “What is your pro.…” suddenly stopped talking. “WOW! Ryder”! Marshall was shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you…” “Naked?” Ryder interrupted. He wasn't exactly naked because of blue towel that was around his waist. “Yeah…” he scrubs his head. “That’s my problem Marshall. I couldn't sleep, so… I tried to do some stuff here. But I had destroyed my pajama” Ryder points finger on some mess “and my other clothes are dirty”. “Yeah…” Marshall was a bit embarrassed. “So… I think… Maybe… you've can spry and clean my clothes so I can wear more than…” Ryder points at his towel “this”? “Ym… Well. Ok!” Marshall did what he said. After about five minutes he was back with green, big bag filled with cloths. “What we got here…” Marshall said and dive in bag looking for some clothes that could Ryder use. “That's too big, and this is so tiny!” Pup continues. “That's my chance!” Ryder thought and quietly go behind Marshall. Next he knelt down so silent, that Pup doesn't hear him. Than he goes closer to Marshall's butt and grabbed his tail. Then quickly touch his anus with own tongue. “What the hell!” shouts Marshall and became tensed. Ryder didn't stop, instead that he released Marshall 's tail and moved his hand onto his little, furry dick and began to rub it. “Do you like it?” Ryder asked and stop rubbing Marshall's penis. “What are you doing Ryder?!” Marshall cried. “Shhh…” whispered Ryder. “You will like it, I promise”. Marshall was scared, but he trust his master. “Ok” he said being afraid about what next Ryder will do. “Where did we finish...” Ryder said. “Ahh… I remember”. Ryder had touch Marshall again and slowly move his hand up and down. When Marshall 's dick was getting bigger, he only silent groaned out. During this Ryder dropped his towel and go closer to Marshall's tight butt. Ryder knew he was ready. Without alert he grabbed his penis and put it in Marshall's tiny hole. “Oh fuck!” Marshall cursed. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” shouts, but Ryder doesn't stop. Instead he grabbed Pup's body stronger and wank his dick quicker. Marshall don't know what to do. He liked how Ryder’s hand gently touch his private area, but being penetrated was so painful… Ryder only groaned. He loved Marshall so much more than Rocky “I will soon finish“ he said. “Ryder…” Marshall started breathing quicker. “You’ll end me to”? “Yes” Ryder said quietly and filled Marshall with his love. “Oh… Marshall… You’re the greatest”. Marshall after hearing Ryder's words felt excitement. “Faster, please”. “I’ll do my best” said Ryder and began jerking Marshall 's erected penis as quick as he could. Marshall doesn't needed much time to throw all of the load outside his furry balls. “You’re the best, Ryder” Marshall said. “You too, Marshall” Ryder kissed Pup on wet nose. “That will be our little secret” boy whispered to his friend’s ear. “Okay” Marshall was a bit embarrassed. “But… maybe other Pups could join us”? "Maybe..." Ryder smiles a little. "But please, for now, let him stay between us." "Okay, if you say so..." says Marshall sadly. "Hey, Marshall" Ryder naked, sitting next to the puppy "Don't give up hope. For the moment, I want to do it only with you, because I think... we are linked together. "All right!" Marshall was no longer sad. "You're my favorite puppy, you know?" Asked Ryder. "Now I know" Marshall smiled and waved his tail. He put his head on Ryder's lap and sighed deeply. The head of the patrol on the leg caressed his head and hugged him. Marshall fell asleep, while Ryder. Category:Sex Category:Little gore Category:Ryder Category:Marshall Category:Short stories Category:Gore Category:Stories by shapeshifter of animals Category:Violence extreme high Category:No blood or gore in this one Category:Part of a story Category:History not belonging to WiredFox Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Copy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Creepypasta